


One Wild Night

by TerraBorae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBorae/pseuds/TerraBorae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мы так и будем всю ночь сидеть в номере? <br/>- А что ты предлагаешь? – удивляется Дин. – Вот уж не думал, что придется проституток ещё по клубам таскать.<br/>- Я – не проститутка. Я – дорогой, эм… - парень на секунду задумался, покусывая нижнюю губу, - эротический психолог. Сойдет?<br/>- Небось, сам эту профессию выдумал, - улыбается Винчестер.<br/>- Да. Только что.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wild Night

Ночь. Накинет на город черную шаль. Заставит почувствовать себя одиноким в этом огромном городе. Разбавленный виски со звенящим льдом в бокале не снимет напряжения. Всё тело сковано, а мысли – морской узел, тугой и перекрученной, вот-вот лопнет. 

Он заказал лучший номер в отеле Сиднея, в прочем, как и всегда. Нужно расслабиться, перестать думать о сорвавшейся сделке, и он включает музыку. Ему нравятся виниловые пластинки и музыка, а лучше – их сочетание. Поэтому он несказанно рад обнаружить в номере проигрыватель и несколько дисков Джимми Хендрикса и Назарета. 

Сияющий неоном город, раскинувшийся под его ногами, кидает в пропасть. Он чувствует смертельную усталость и сосущую тоску в груди. А когда раздаются первые переборы “Love Hurts”, Дин понимает, что хочет любить. Пусть одну ночь, один час, но он должен прижать к себе теплое, податливое тело. Почувствовать жар шёлковой кожи, такой необходимый и пробуждающий жизнь. 

Телефонная трель долетает до него, и он с неохотой снимает трубку.

\- Добрый вечер, - раздается мягкий женский голос.

\- Добрый вечер, - устало отвечает Дин и, поставив стакан с виски на журнальный столик, трёт глаза.

\- Не желаете воспользоваться дополнительными услугами? 

Он всегда удивлялся, как они догадываются, кому именно, и в какой час нужно позвонить. Но черт подери, он был благодарен им сейчас. 

\- Было бы неплохо, - выдыхает он с лёгкой улыбкой. 

\- У вас есть особые предпочтения? 

Сначала Дин сомневается, мысленно перебирая и сравнивая своих последних пассий. Но потом понимает, что секс сегодня его совершенно не интересует. Ему просто нужно тепло, поддержка в лице хорошего слушателя.

\- Самая заботливая найдется? 

Ласковый смех, небольшая пауза. Видимо, своими вкусами Дин Винчестер ввёл в ступор «обслуживающий персонал». 

\- Вы не первый, кто просит о подобном. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем. Сколько времени вы хотели бы приобрести?

\- Всю ночь, - уверенно звучит его ответ. 

\- Ожидайте через полчаса. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Вам спасибо, - Дин чувствует, как женщина на той стороне провода улыбается. Почему-то ему кажется, что её губы накрашены кислотно-красной помадой, в какой выкрашены дорожные знаки “STOP”.

Он идёт к бару, берет два бокала для шампанского и готовит холодную бутылку игристого вина, которая вмиг покрывается каплями конденсата, как только он вынул её из холодильника. 

Дин даже не успел раскрутить алюминиевую проволоку, когда послышался робкий стук в дверь. Мужчина подумал о том, что команда работает весьма оперативно, и нужно побольше дать им на чай.

Но на пороге вместо девушки легкого поведения оказывается молодой парень, одетый как подросток: клетчатая рубаха распахнута, зелёные кеды кричат звездами по бокам, а протертые джинсы еле-еле держаться на худощавом теле. 

\- Привет, красавчик, - он приближается к Дину, прижимается к нему на секунду всем телом, потрепав его по щеке, и проходит в номер. Винчестер ещё некоторое время стоит с открытым ртом и дверями, осознавая произошедшее. 

\- Прости, но что ты тут делаешь? – наконец, отмирает Дин. Незнакомец уже расположился в кресле и спокойно попивает пузыристое шампанское. Парень в удивлении поднимает свои черные брови и вопрошающе смотрит на постояльца.

\- Вы же хотели развлечься, разве нет? 

\- Но я заказывал… - он осекся, желая произнести «девушку». Но потом вспоминает, что о девушке слова не было. 

\- Чёрт! – плюется Винчестер, вспомнив своё о «самой заботливой», а потом раскатисто смеется.

\- Что смешного? – немного обиженно спрашивает юноша.

\- Выходит, ты самый заботливый?

\- Да, - широченная улыбка, - а что, не похож?

Дин мотает головой и выпивает виски, который стоял на столике. Затем падает на широкий бежевый диван и внимательно разглядывает незнакомца.

Плевать! Ведь о сексе и речи не было. Так какая разница, кому изливать душу и на кого закинуть ноги во сне? 

\- Ты похож на тех парней, которые отсасывают дальнобойщикам на заправках за пятнадцать баксов. 

\- Я не королева фелляций, поэтому пришлось учить психологию. 

\- То есть ты не занимаешься сексом с клиентами?

\- Нет. А ты хочешь? – наглая ухмылка. Дин трясет головой, на секунду представив секс с этим мальчишкой. Как он стонет под ним, обхватив его бедра своими ногами, как прогибается его спина, и как дрожит его возбужденный член, блестящий от капель семени.

Человек есть человек, он будет думать о возможных событиях, даже если не хочет этого на самом деле. Особенно о сексе. Воображение работает обособленно от организма.

\- Нет. Что ты… Если бы я хотел заняться любовью, я бы пригласил девушку. 

\- Хорошо, - скалится брюнет и забирается с ногами на кресло. – С чего ты хочешь начать?

\- С твоего имени. Как тебя зовут?

\- Кастиэль.

\- А если серьезно? Наверняка, это твое «сценическое» имя.

\- Я не предоставляю никаких сексуальных услуг, так чего мне стыдиться? – парень выпивает шампанское и вновь наполняет бокал.

\- Ты прав, - мимолетная ухмылка скользит на губах Винчестера. 

\- А твое имя?

\- Дин. 

\- Очень приятно, Дин, - мужчина готов поклясться, его имя никогда ещё не звучало так красиво, как из уст этого парня. Но это ему только кажется? – Так что же тебя вынудило обратиться к недопсихологу вроде меня? 

\- Ночь. 

\- Ты прожил гораздо больше меня. Неужели за все эти годы так и не научился справляться с ней?

\- Сколько тебе? – удивленно спрашивает клиент. Впервые он чувствует себя старым.

\- Двадцать.

\- Брось. Ты выглядишь куда моложе.

\- Девятнадцать, - отвечает Кастиэль, неотрывно глядя в темные глаза мужчины. В комнате горит только торшер, бросая желтый круг на диван и плечо Винчестера. 

\- Лжёшь.

\- Восемнадцать.

Дин серьезно смотрит на парня, вскинув брови. Мальчишка закусывает губу, пробитую тонким серебряным кольцом.

\- Семнадцать.

\- Отлично. Твой управляющий в курсе вообще, что ты – несовершеннолетний?

\- Нет, у меня поддельные документы, - с гордостью возражает Кастиэль. И опять эта ослепительная улыбка!

\- Великолепно! Меня будет учить жизни семнадцатилетний пацан, - возмущается Дин.

\- Ты же хотел заботливого учтивого слушателя. И вот он я! Не обязательно быть сорокалетним опытным стариканом или фигуристой тёлкой. Хорошим слушателем может и собака стать.

\- Если бы я хотел собаку, я бы не стал заказывать девчонку, - с ноткой недовольства говорит Винчестер.

\- Мне отсосать, чтобы ты заткнулся? 

\- Что?.. – от такой напористости у Дина пропал дар речи.

\- Не смотри на меня, как баран на Ноев ковчег. Ты уже определись, чего тебе хочется: задушевных разговоров или потрахаться. Потому что если второй вариант, я пойду позову кого-нибудь другого, - парень встает с кресла и идёт к дверям.

\- Стой же, - останавливает его Дин, схватив за руку, когда тот хочет проскользнуть мимо него. – Я ещё не ответил. К тому же, не разговаривай со мной в таком тоне.

\- Ты мне что – отец?

\- Нет. Я – тот, кто платит тебе. Причем немаленькие деньги.

На самом деле Дину нравился этот дерзкий мальчишка, который обращается к нему, как к равному. Знали бы его подчиненные, как ему надоело это напускное и притворное уважение. 

\- Я выбираю первый вариант. Так что сядь, - Винчестер кивает на кресло и, поймав лисью ухмылку Кастиэля, отвечает ему тем же. 

\- А сколько тебе лет? Небось, старикашкой себя считаешь?

\- Тридцать. Разве не старик?

\- Ты – идиот. Мне бы так выглядеть в твои тридцать. 

\- В моем возрасте уже сложно найти кого-нибудь. 

\- Ни за что не поверю, что такой красавчик, как ты, ходит в холостяках, - глаза блестят глубокой синевой. 

\- Я гожусь только на одну ночь. 

\- А ты не думал, что это они не годятся больше, чем на сорок минут? 

\- И откуда только ты такой умный?

\- А ты откуда такой зануда? 

Они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются, как улыбаются при встрече старые знакомые: одобряюще и с любовью. Дин знает его лишь несколько минут, так откуда на душе столько спокойствия и желания довериться? Рассказать ему все свои сокровенные тайны и желаний, страхи и домыслы. Чтобы стереть последнюю грань между ними. Но вот что чувствует сам Кастиэль? Сапфировые глаза, проколотая нижняя губа, и чёрные вихры, напоминающие воронье гнездо. За синей пеленой глаз Винчестеру ничего не удается прочесть. Всё на ладони, и в то же время сокрыто от любопытных глаз. Он хочет открыть этот ящик Пандоры.

\- Не хочешь ещё выпить?

\- Пытаешься меня в койку затащить? – Кастиэль криво ухмыляется, заранее зная ответ на свой вопрос.

\- Нет, с чего ты взял, - морщится Винчестер.

\- Расслабься. Я шучу. 

Парень встает и идёт к холодильнику. После того, как он не обнаруживает там ничего кроме нескольких бутылок воды и салата, тяжело вздыхает и садится рядом с Дином на диван.

\- Мы так и будем всю ночь сидеть в номере? 

\- А что ты предлагаешь? – удивляется Дин. – Вот уж не думал, что придется проституток ещё по клубам таскать.

\- Я – не проститутка. Я – дорогой, эм… - парень на секунду задумался, покусывая нижнюю губу, - эротический психолог. Сойдет?

\- Небось, сам эту профессию выдумал, - улыбается Винчестер.

\- Да. Только что, - он поправляет челку, теперь она ещё больше взъерошена, и Кастиэль похож на молодого задиристого петуха, - зато это профессии редкая и высокооплачиваемая.

Дин закатывает глаза и смеется. Он раньше не встречал никого подобного этому странному мальчишке, который будто с луны свалился, крепко ударившись головой о землю. 

\- Так мы идём?

\- Куда?

\- В бар, паб, клуб, парк, дом престарелых. Куда хочешь? Можем в парке уточек покормить. 

Винчестер молчит, потирая щетинистый подбородок. Надо бы побриться, думает он.

\- Если ты не хочешь тратить на меня деньги, так и скажи. У меня свои есть. Ты просто заплатишь мне за проведенное со мной время. Идёт? 

Дин улыбается. На самом деле ему не жалко лишней сотни баксов на этого пацана. Просто он давно никуда не выбирался и, пожалуй, позабыл уже, каково это быть среди толпы. 

\- Я должен развлекать тебя, так что идём, - Кастиэль поднимается, хватает мужчину за руку и тянет его за собой. – Иначе ты скиснешь, если будешь сидеть в четырех стенах.

\- Я хотел расслабиться и послушать музыку.

\- Зануда. Я и не сомневался, что ты – старикан, - подначивает парень. 

Винчестер встаёт, хватает с вешалки у входа свою кожаную куртку, и идёт вслед за этим настырным психологом-недоучкой. 

\- Так и знал, что ты купишься на эти слова, - смеется он, когда лифт медленно спускается на первый этаж. Дин поправляет высокий воротник куртки и взлохмачивает свои волосы. 

\- Я и не думал, что ты можешь выглядеть так сексуально, - отмечает Кастиэль, окинув клиента взглядом. Теперь он похож на модель из рекламы новой осенней коллекции от “Prada”.

Дин легко смеется, чувствуя некую неловкость от комплимента. 

\- Старики тоже могут быть сексуальными.

Они ловят такси и едут до ближайшего паба, на дверях которого висит яркая афиша, сообщающая о вечерней программе. Живая музыка, танцы на барной стойке и розыгрыш призов. Стандартный набор. 

\- Если тебе плохо, никогда, слышишь, никогда не сиди дома! Тем более один, - говорит ему напоследок Кастиэль, прежде чем они войдут в паб.

\- Я сам прекрасно знаю.

\- Так чего же сидишь в отеле? 

Дин пожимает плечами.

\- Всё-таки надеялся на тёлочку, - улыбаясь, Кастиэль тыкает его в рёбра, и Винчестер недовольно хватается за бок.

\- Заходи уже, - Дин толкает сопротивляющегося парня в спину, и они, наконец, погружаются в пьяную, дурманящую атмосферу “One Wild Night”. Странное название для паба, скорее подходит для стриптиз-клуба, где разукрашенные девчонки с надутой силиконом грудью крутятся на блестящем шесте. 

Ночь в самом разгаре. Неизвестные никому музыканты исполняют каверы рок-легенд, ничуть не хуже самих легенд. Гитарные соло растворяются в шуме толпы. Почти все столики заняты, кроме одного, в самом углу, куда и садятся Дин с Кастиэлем. 

Молодая официантка, одетая, как ковбой, подлетает к ним, мило улыбаясь.

\- Добрый вечер. Как видите, у нас сегодня ночь кантри. Поэтому меню из Америки шестидесятых.

\- Отлично. Нам бутылку бренди пятидесятилетней давности и такой же старый жареный арахис, - говорит Кастиэль. 

Девушка смеется, записывая себе в блокнот.

\- Ждите через минутку.

Парень подмигивает ей и откидывается на деревянную спинку стула.

\- Я тебя угощаю сегодня, - говорит он Дину, тот теряется, не зная, что ответить.

\- Твои родители вообще в курсе, где ты работаешь?

\- Какие родители? 

\- Ты что, сирота? – Винчестер в удивлении вскидывает брови, пододвигаясь к парню немного ближе, чтобы убедиться, что он правильно расслышал.

\- К сожалению, нет. Я сбежал из дома, - гордо отвечает Кастиэль.

\- Но почему? 

\- Как бы правильнее выразиться… - он снова покусывает колечко в нижней губе, - неприятно жить с родителями, которые забирают все твои заработанные в местном фаст-фуде карманные деньги, чтобы купить себе очередную бутылку палёного вискаря. 

\- Извини, - Дин виновато опускает глаза. Зря он полез в прошлое этого мальчишки.

\- Всё в порядке.

\- И как ты собираешься жить дальше? Так и будешь работать эротическим психологом? – Винчестер делает ударение на последних словах, и они звучат весьма иронично.

\- Нет. Накоплю деньжат, закончу, наконец, школу и поступлю в колледж. Развлекать отчаявшихся стариков и дамочек, вдвое старше дам бальзаковского возраста, мне уже надоело. 

\- Сколько тебе было, когда ты ушёл из дома?

\- Пятнадцать.

Дин открыл рот в немом изумлении. 

\- То есть ты с пятнадцати лет работаешь в эскорт услугах?

\- Да. Но не считай меня малолетней проституткой, потому что за эти два года я ни разу не спал со своими клиентами. 

Винчестер хочет добавить ещё что-то, но к ним подходит официантка, ставит на стол откупоренную бутылку дорогого бренди и два стакана, наполненных до краёв льдом.

\- Спасибо, - кивают они, и разливают алкоголь по стаканам.

\- Хватит обо мне, - начинает Кастиэль, - расскажи о себе. Уверен, за тридцать-то лет много чего произошло в твоей жизни.

Винчестер легко смеется, делая несколько глотков мягкого напитка. 

\- На самом деле всё скучно до невозможности. Я – обычный бизнесмен, просиживающий штаны в офисе сутками напролёт. У меня нет ни семьи, ни девушки, даже собаки нет. 

\- Как всё запущено… - присвистнул парень. 

\- Не то слово. У меня есть младший брат. Так вот у него уже ребёнок. Единственный, за кем я ухаживаю, это фикус у меня на подоконнике. 

\- В этом тоже есть свои плюсы, - кивает Кастиэль.

\- Например?

\- Фикусу памперсы менять не надо.

Они смеются, и Винчестер понимает, как скучал по простому человеческому общению.

\- Давай не грусти, - Кастиэль толкает его в плечо, увидев потухшие глаза. – Смотри, сейчас на стойке будут девчонки танцевать. Может, снимешь какую. Всё лучше, чем рассказывать о своих проблемах малолетке.

Винчестер криво улыбается. Сегодня его совсем не интересуют девушки. Все внимание сосредоточено на парне напротив, и это его немного пугает. 

Заиграла “Jonny Be Good”, и к барной стойке начал подтягиваться народ, чтобы поглазеть на танцующих аппетитных девчонок и простых добровольцев, которые решили поучаствовать в конкурсе.

\- Не хочешь поглядеть поближе? – предлагает Кастиэль и, не дожидаясь ответа, привычным движением хватает его за рукав и тащит к стойке. 

Разогретые выпивкой и танцами девушки, скидывают с себя футболки и топики, сверкая блестящими от пота и шампанского плоскими животами и упругими попками. 

\- Вот эта ничего, - хохочет Кас, показывая на пухлую блондинку на краю стола. Она действительно отлично смотрелась. Её сочные формы так же привлекали посетителей, как и стройные тела остальных танцовщиц.

Дин по большей части смотрел на смеющегося Кастиэля с горящими глазами, чем на полуголых девиц. Может, это всё дурацкий алкоголь, может, с ним что-то не так. Черт подери, какая разница, что же не так с его мыслями этой ночью! Он будет наслаждаться этим точеным профилем и мимолетными касаниями парня. Потому что неважно, как ты хочешь, это именно то, что тебе нужно.* 

\- Чувак, представляешь, главный приз – два авиабилета на Кубу! – восклицает Кастиэль, прочитав листовку, висевшую позади бармена.

\- Здорово, - улыбается Дин, глядя в его сверкающие глаза.

\- Ну уж нет, я не упущу такого шанса! – громко произносит он, скидывает с себя рубашку и поднимается на стойку. 

Винчестер громко хохочет, а посетители свистят и хлопают в ладоши, увидев единственного парня на стойке. Кастиэль отлично танцует. На широкой столешнице места хватит, чтобы станцевать танго. Он сексуально двигается под медленную музыку, приближается к девушкам, гладит их спину, руки или живот, и снова отдаляется. 

\- Одна дикая ночь, одна дикая ночь, ослепленная лунным светом, - надрывает голос Кастиэль, едва поспевая за солистом, набирая воздуха в лёгкие, - одна дикая ночь ступила в зону сумерек!  
Одина дикая, одна дикая, одна дикая, одна дикая ночь!**

Дин хватает ртом воздух от неожиданности и невероятного возбуждения, когда Кастиэль встаёт прямо перед ним на колени, задирая футболку, и оголяет живот и грудь с темными твёрдыми сосками, за которые зацепляются пальцы Винчестера, пока парень гладит себя его руками. Публика смеется, увидев такое представление. 

Кастиэль медленно облизывает губы, неотрывно глядя мужчине в глаза, а потом смеется и резко встает на ноги. Он заигрывал с ним, или это была очередная шутка? 

Дин смотрит только на него и не может никак оторвать взгляда. Это лишь незнакомый паренек, у него нет пышной груди и широких бёдер. Угловатый, несмышленый подросток. Так отчего он не может насмотреться на него, отчего сегодня он думает о всяких глупостях и мечтает только о том, чтобы затащить его за угол и поцеловать? Даже если он станет сопротивляться.

Винчестер мотает головой, пытаясь вытрясти из своей глупой башки такие мысли. Ему стыдно, что он осмелился представить мальчишку своим любовником. Он слишком стар для него, слишком груб и просто слишком… 

Музыка затихает, бармен берет микрофон:

\- Благодарим всех участников! – посетители хлопают в ладоши, гогочут, кричат, а танцовщики улыбаются, кланяясь и раздавая воздушные поцелуи.

\- Теперь каждый возьмет по бумажке, - из-под стойки появляется глубокая чашка с нарезанной бумагой, - и напишет имя того, кто ему больше всех понравился. А в конце вечера посчитаем и объявим результаты!

Бармен подходит к каждому танцору и спрашивает его имя. Запыхавшийся Кастиэль спрыгивает со стойки, берёт из рук Дина свою рубашку и вновь тянет мужчину за собой к их столику. 

\- Уф, давно так не танцевал! – восторженно произносит от, залпом выпивая ледяной бренди. 

\- Ты дал фору всем девушкам.

\- Думаешь? – раскрасневшийся Кастиэль оттягивает футболку, чтобы как-то остудить пыл.

\- Определенно, - улыбается Винчестер, вновь наполняя стаканы. 

\- Ты так смотрел на меня. Я думал, прямо там отымеешь. 

\- Не льсти себе, - врёт Дин, - помимо тебя там было ещё четыре полуголых девицы. 

\- Ты только что сказал, что я был лучшим. 

\- Чтобы ты не обиделся.

Кастиэль смеется, пиная его под столом. 

\- Ты не умеешь врать.

\- Я знаю, - соглашается Винчестер. Ему никогда это не удавалось, тем более сейчас, рядом с этим мальчишкой, который заглядывает тебе в самые глубины твоей души. 

\- Ты хочешь меня? – вдруг спрашивает Кастиэль. 

\- Нет.

\- Врёшь, - тянет он.

\- Вру. 

Парень скалится, вновь наливая бренди. 

\- Я слишком молод для тебя, не находишь? 

\- Я и не претендую. Тем более сексом ты с клиентами не занимаешься.

\- Что правда, то правда, - кивает Кастиэль и не отводит тягучий взгляд от зеленых глаз. Алкоголь расслабляет, медленно пробираясь из желудка по венам до самого сердца и клеток мозга. Становиться так тепло внутри, а в голове приятный туман. 

Они решили дождаться результатов голосования и заказали ещё одну бутылку бренди. 

\- Кстати, можешь называть меня Кас.

\- Откуда у тебя такое странное имя? – удивляется Винчестер.

\- В молодости моя мама была увлечена оккультизмом, семиотикой и прочими колдовскими штучками, - Кастиэль показывает пальцами кавычки на последнем слове, - поэтому решила меня назвать в честь ангела.

\- Тебе подходит. 

\- Ты уже пьяный, - заливается Кас, глядя на расслабленную улыбку мужчины. 

Время летит со скоростью пули, и ночь, которую Винчестер боялся не пережить, приближалась к утру. 

\- Внимание, ребята, - микрофон фонит, и посетители недовольно морщатся, затыкая уши. – У нас определился победитель.

Кас навострил уши, внимательно вглядываясь в высокую фигуру бармена.

\- Вы все очень постарались. И надеюсь, этот опыт танцев на стойке не пройдет даром, - паб взрывается хохотом, - И так, дамы и господа, победителем становится…

Он медленно вынимает из конверта сложенный листок, интригуя посетителей, словно бы они на церемонии вручения премии «Оскар», и торжественным голосом произносит:

\- И победителем становится, - он щурится, небольшая пауза, будто не может разобрать слов, - Кастиэль! Что за странное имя, - бурчит в конце. 

Кас светится как лампочка, подбегает к стойке, где ему вручают приз. 

\- С кем полетите? – спрашивает бармен.

\- Со своей очаровательной девушкой Самантой! – восклицает он, хитро улыбаясь и сверля Дина взглядом. Тот в недоумении наклоняет голову, впервые услышав это имя.

\- Что за Саманта? – Винчестер хватает Кастиэля за руку, когда они направляются к выходу.

\- Воображаемая подружка. А ты что, ревнуешь? 

\- Чепуха!

\- Из тебя плохой врун, - тянет парень.

Воздух на улице свеж и прозрачен, как венецианское стекло, и так же хрупок. Кас глубоко дышит, пытаясь вобрать в себя всё волшебство ночи. Дин угрюмо смотрит на часы, маленькая стрелка которых подтягивается к пяти. Он зевает, чувствуя медленно растекающуюся по телу усталость. 

\- Ты что, спать собрался? 

\- А что ты предлагаешь? – удивленно отвечает Винчестер на возмущенную реплику парня.

\- Погнали в Пирмонт? 

\- Чёрт, у меня нет налички на такси.

\- Есть идея, - Кастиэль подходит к оранжевому мопеду, припаркованному в закоулке за “One Wild Night”, и достаёт из кармана джинсов связку ключей и отмычек.

\- Ты что делаешь? – шипит Дин, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Мопед угоняю, разве не видно? - широко скалится он, когда мотор начинает заливисто гудеть. 

\- Нас же арестуют.

\- За-ну-да, - парень прыгает за руль и толкается ногами, чтобы мопед слетел с подставки.

Винчестер нервно облизывает губы и подбегает к парню.

\- Может, лучше я поведу?

\- Ты слишком пьян, - возражает Кас и мотает головой, приказывая Дину садиться назад. Тот ворчит, снова поджимает губы, и с неохотой садится позади, обхватывая бёдра парня своими.

\- Держись крепче. Этой ночью я выбью из тебя всю дурь! – взрывается хохотом Кастиэль и выкручивает ручку газа до упора. Они срываются с места, и Дин чуть не падает с мопеда, хватаясь руками за рубашку водителя. 

Ветер хлещет по лицу упругими волнами, пока угол стрелки спидометра становится всё острее. Кастиэль заливисто смеется, присвистывает и выкрикивает нецензурную брань, когда они мчатся по Харбор-Бридж мимо сверкающей в синих бриллиантах сиднейской оперы, оставляя позади такой же блистательный бизнес-центр. 

\- Ты сумасшедший! – Дин прижимается щекой к его щеке, чтобы хоть одно слово долетело до его уха.

\- Я знаю!

\- Ненормальный, сбавь скорость! Почти девяносто!

\- Закрой рот и наслаждайся ночным Сиднеем, старикашка! 

Винчестер отпрянул и повернул голову в сторону залива Порт-Джексон. Воздух ринулся в легкие, и Дин чуть не задохнулся от эмоций, разрывающих его грудь. Как же давно он не совершал таких необдуманных поступков, не срывался среди ночи в никуда, не выжимал сто пятьдесят миль в час на старой импале и не чувствовал себя таким живым.

\- Это моя жизнь! Сейчас или никогда! Мне не жить вечно, - во всё горло кричит Кастиэль, а последние слова срываются с губ, заглушаемые ветром. 

Через секунду Дин подхватывает, и теперь они вдвоем горланят Бон Джови:

\- Моя жизнь – открытый путь! Как сказал Фрэнки: «Я сделал это по-своему!» Я просто хочу жить, пока я жив!***

Кастиэль только ухмыляется, чувствуя теплое кольцо рук на своей талии, прижимается к рулю и выкручивает рычаг до предела. Пролетающие мимо автомобили на встречной полосе кажутся сплошной пылающей рекой, свет их фар сливается в яркую ленту.

\- Ты – чокнутый! – ворчит Дин, спрыгивая с мопеда, когда Кас наконец-таки удосужился нажать на тормоза.

\- Тебе же понравилось, - Кастиэль улыбается, глядя на всклокоченного мужчину, разбуженного прохладным июльским ветром. 

\- Ты кайф ловишь с того, что мне плохо? 

\- А-ха-ха, - парень сгибается пополам от хохота, затем встает и вытирает выступившие слезы, - откуда старикану знать такие словечки вроде «ловить кайф»?

\- Я покажу тебе «старикана», - Винчестер скалится, подхватывая мальчишку под живот. Они борются, смеются, а после смущенно отводят взгляды, когда их губы случайно оказываются в паре сантиметров. Дин отпускает его и поправляет куртку. 

\- Так зачем мы приехали сюда? 

Кас хмыкает и заходит в круглосуточный магазин, у которого они и остановились. Улицы затопила мягкая теплая тишина, так заботливо и нежно, как собственного ребенка укутывает мать. По закоулкам Сиднея скитались затерявшиеся влюбленные парочки, обычные полуночники и молодежь, страдающая бессонницей. 

\- Здесь продаются самые офигенные пончики, - бубнит Кастиэль, вываливаясь из магазина с довольным лицом и хомячьими щеками.

Дин, прождавший его на улице добрых десять минут, поворачивается, удивленно уставившись на него:

\- Мы украли мопед и погнали на другой конец города, чтобы ты купил себе пончиков?

\- Ога. 

Винчестер смеется, глядя на испачканные в сахарной пудре щеки и нос парня. Он не может сдержаться, чтобы не подойти и не стряхнуть с лица белую пыль. Кас морщится и улыбается во все тридцать два зуба.

\- Результат моей терапии на лицо.

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, ты уже не жалуешься на жизнь и не ворчишь, - поясняет Кастиэль. 

\- Почему ты не бросишь эту чертову работу? – вдруг роняет Дин. Этому мальчишке удалось не то, чтобы задеть струны его заржавелой души, он дал долбанный гала-концерт!

\- Я же уже сказал тебе. Мне нужны деньги.

\- Ты тратишь свою молодость на всякую чушь. Развлекаешь стариканов, открываешь у них второе дыхание, а сам в итоге и не живешь.

\- Какая тебе вообще нахер разница? – грубо отвечает Кас, толкает Дина и идёт к мопеду. 

\- Ты мне не безразличен.

\- Я тебя умоляю! – смеется Кастиэль, - ты знаешь меня сраных пять часов. Тем более я дешевая проститутка.

\- Ты – психолог. Сам же сказал.

Парень грустно ухмыляется и поворачивает ключ. Мотор начинает знакомо тарахтеть, пару раз громко хлопнув трубой. 

\- Чёрт, надорвали движок, - шипит Кас. Какое вообще отношение имеет к нему этот незнакомый мужик? Какое ему дело, где он живет, чем занимается, где заснет и где проснется? 

\- Ты – отличный парень. Не порти свою жизнь. 

Дин садится, перекинув ногу через сиденье. 

\- Я отвезу тебя в отель. Ты мне заплатишь, и мы разойдемся. Чтобы больше я не слышал от тебя наставлений, грёбаный папаша, - Кастиэль угрожающе смотрит на него. Как же легко бывает вывести его из себя! 

\- Идёт, - отвечает Дин. Они срываются с места, и едут по Харбор-Бридж уже в полном молчании. За всю дорогу Винчестер так и не прикоснулся к Кастиэлю, будто между ними выросла невидимая стена. 

Украденный мопед им приходится оставить в паре кварталов от отеля, чтобы лишний раз не показываться на глаза местным представителям власти. Тишина, ставшая полноправным членом общества, преследовала их до самого номера. 

Дин тяжело вздыхает, разувается и сразу же направляется к бару, чтобы смочить горло. Кас недовольно покусывает кольцо в губе и тяжелым взглядом следит за мужчиной.

\- Не хочешь выпить? – Винчестер поднимает стакан с виски и льдом.

\- Нет, - бурчит тот.

\- Чуть не забыл, - Дин идёт к кейсу, который лежит на кровати в спальне, а затем возвращается со свернутыми купюрами, - вот, твоя тысяча долларов.

Кас робко берет деньги из рук, а Винчестер удивляется, куда же подевалась вся смелость и развязность, с какими он пришёл, когда только переступил порог этого номера. Парень быстро пересчитывает новые хрустящие сотни и удивленными глазами смотрит на мужчину.

\- Тут две с половиной! 

\- Возьми, они тебе нужнее.

Кастиэль нервно отсчитывает лишние полторы тысячи и бьет ладонью по столу. 

\- Кастиэль! – зло произносит Винчестер, когда парень разворачивается и стремительно направляется к дверям. Его хватают за руку у самого выхода и разворачивают. Лицо Каса напряжено, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, а глаза метают молнии. Ещё немного и мышцы лопнут от напряжения.

\- Да что с тобой? Прошу тебя, возьми эти деньги. Ты очень мне помог, - умоляет его Дин, вкладывая доллары в кармашек на рубахе. 

\- Ты столько мне даешь, как будто бы помимо развлекаловки я переспал с тобой в придачу, - глаза бегают, как у загнанной в угол добычи. 

\- Если тебе так будет проще, представь, что так и было, только возьми деньги, - Дин умоляюще смотрит на него, мысленно прощаясь. Нет никаких гарантий, что он ещё когда-нибудь увидит этого сумасбродного выскочку. 

\- Может, я не хочу представлять? – вдруг говорит он. 

Винчестер не успевает ничего возразить, только чувствует бесстыдно мягкие губы, на которые пялился всю ночь, мечтая почувствовать их тепло и облизать это чертово колечко. Дин послушно открывает рот навстречу его языку, обхватывая лицо руками и прижимая к себе ещё ближе, желая прочувствовать вкус этих дьявольски сладких губ. Парень прерывисто стонет, когда у него появляется возможность вздохнуть.

\- Ты – грёбаный кактус, - шипит он, поджимая губы, которые ещё помнят боль от жесткой щетины Винчестера. 

Дин ухмыляется и целует его оголившуюся шею. Кас безмолвно глотает воздух, как тонущий человек, рывками хватающий последний кислород. Сознание затуманивается, а ноги отказываются подчиняться, и Кастиэль опирается на широкие плечи мужчины, чтобы не свалится на пол. 

Кожа такая горячая, может прожечь футболки насквозь между прижавшимися животами. Поэтому Дин решает избавиться от лишних вещей, разделяющих их пусть даже миллиметровым слоем ткани. 

\- Мы можем продолжить? – хриплым голосом спрашивает он, заглянув в темные глаза с тонкой синей полоской радужки, почти утонувшей в черной дыре зрачка. 

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь? 

\- Ты ведь ещё несовершеннолетний, - последние остатки разума и совести говорят за Дина, хотя тело уже «твердо» решило для себя, что хочет продолжения. 

\- Нашёл что вспомнить, когда мы наполовину в кровати, - сквозь зубы шипит Кас, продолжая ластиться.

\- Да, но это незаконно, - неуверенно говорит Винчестер, но не отстраняет парня от себя.

\- Если без согласия. А я весь твой, и сам трахну тебя, если ты не заткнешься сию же секунду. 

Тогда Дин обхватывает парня руками и гладит шелковую кожу, обнажая белую спину. Даже кончики пальцев покалывает от возбуждения, что уж говорить о члене, на который больно давит ширинка ненужных брюк. 

Кастиэль помогает избавиться от рубашки и себе и Дину, у него даже нет желания идти до спальни, он боится потерять этот искрящийся момент, когда паркет в коридоре, куда и повалил его Винчестер, воспламеняется от жара их тел. 

Мужчина навис над ним, бедром прижимаясь к напряженному паху. Он никак не может насытиться этим мальчишкой, целуя его грудь и живот, который он оголял в той забегаловке, стоя на барной стойке. Вспомнив о его покрытом испариной теле в тот момент и лисьей ухмылке, Дин не выдерживает и снова целует парня в губы. Жадно, властно, влажно и горячо, как ему нравится. Как ему нравится именно с ним. Обхватывать губами стальное колечко, потягивать его зубами и заставлять стонать его обладателя исключительно поцелуями.

Мокрая от пота спина скользит по полу, и Кас приподнимается на лопатках, пытаясь снять джинсы. Он стягивает их вместе с боксерами, с трудом выдернув из штанин застрявшие кеды. 

\- Подожди, дай снять, - пытается возразить парень, но Дин не дает ему дотянуться до обуви и вжимает запястья в холодный пол, выцеловывая ключицы, плоский живот, покрытый еле заметным пушком. Спускается ниже, прикасаясь губами выпирающим тазовым косточкам, целует лобок с короткими черными волосками. А через секунду Кастиэль забывает обо всем на свете, кроме своего клиента, когда губы Дина смыкаются на горячей головке его члена. 

У Винчестера были парни, но намного меньше, нежели девушек. У него не так уж много опыта, однако он – мужчина, и знает, что и как нужно делать, чтобы доставить удовольствие другому мужчине. Поэтому он прикасается к Кастиэлю так, как хотел бы, чтобы прикоснулись к нему. Он мимолетно улыбается, когда видит, как изгибается Кас от его ласк и стыдливо стонет, прикрыв рукой лицо.

Ладонь нежно обхватывает член и скользит вверх-вниз, пока язык обводит гладкую головку. Винчестер неотрывно следит за парнем, за его черными глазами со слегка опущенными веками, облизывая ствол с вздувшимися венами. Кастиэль выгибается и мычит, когда Дин полностью заглатывает его член, легко сжав яйца. 

\- Встань, - мужчина поднимает Каса на колени, схватив за руку. Парень прерывисто дышит и тянется руками к ремню Винчестера. – Ты когда-нибудь делал это с мужчинами?

\- Конечно. У меня была хренова туча парней, - скалится он. 

Дин разворачивает его и притягивает к себе за бёдра. Он вот-вот взорвется от перевозбуждения, не хватало ещё кончить в штаны, как тринадцатилетний пацан. Ремень звонко бренчит и летит на пол. В голове – молочный туман, Винчестер даже полностью не осознает, что делает. Как этому мальчишке удалось снести напрочь весь шифер с его захудалой крыши?

Он облизывает пальцы и надавливает на темное колечко ануса. Парень прогибается, как кот и подается бёдрами навстречу. Дин прижимается к нему, шепча на ухо какую-то бессвязную чушь, которую они оба разобрать не могут, и трахает его пальцами, раздвигая их и сгибая в поисках нужной точки. 

\- Давай же, - проглатывает слова Кас, чувствуя обжигающее трение не только в заднице, но и коленях, которые будут болеть ещё неделю из-за проклятого паркета. 

Дин подчиняется и лезет в карман за приготовленным ещё вечером презервативом. Он рвет зубами упаковку и сплевывает кусок пластика в сторону. Облегченно выдыхает, сняв брюки и трусы, когда каменный от возбуждения член шлепает его же по животу. Давно у него не было такого стояка, думает про себя Винчестер, раскатывая кондом.

Левой рукой он хватает Каса за бёдра, а другой берёт свой горячий тяжелый член и надавливает на тугое колечко сфинктера. Головка с трудом пролазит, и Винчестер медленно двигается вперед, раздвинув ягодицы руками. Кастиэль шипит и жмурится, когда мужчина замирает на несколько мгновений, позволяя привыкнуть к нему. 

Дин начинает неспешно покачивать бёдрами, скользя между эластичными стенками. Горячо. Узко. Больно. Смертельно возбуждающе.

Парень поначалу чуть слышно хрипит, а потом стонет, как и Винчестер. Тот нагибается, поворачивает его за подбородок и смазано целует, продолжая плавно погружаться в него. Трудно поверить, что они делают это прямо сейчас, за несколько минут до рассвета в коридоре на паркете, скинув с себя только часть одежды. Но это их не волнует. 

Не волнует, что один старше другого на тринадцать лет, не волнует, что они могут не увидеться больше никогда, не волнует, что всё тело напряжено от неудобной позы.

Дин выпрямляется и пальцами впивается в упругие ягодицы, увеличивает темп, бесстыдно вдалбливаясь в податливое тело. Кас срывается на тихий скулёж, обхватив рукой свой член и подрачивая в такт движениям. Ещё немного и воздух заискрится, а перед глазами взорвётся тысяча фейерверков, после чего накроет разум белой пеленой. 

Винчестер кончает с хриплым стоном, продолжая входить в парня, пока тот не изливается на коричневую гладь паркета. Дин ложится рядом с Касом, после того, как тот устало заваливается на бок, и стягивает презерватив с упавшего члена. 

Мокрые от пота и горячие от удовлетворения они глубоко дышат, переглядываясь и улыбаясь во все шестьдесят четыре зуба. 

\- А для старикашки ты не так уж и плох.

\- Я старался, - ухмыляется Винчестер и тыльной стороной ладони проводит по лицу парня.

\- Мы ещё увидимся? – спрашивает он. Кастиэль только пожимает плечами.

\- Я ещё никогда не встречался со своими клиентами дважды. 

\- Ты и не спал ни с кем кроме меня. Может, и в этот раз я стану исключением?

\- Да уж, ты исключение, - Кас пододвигается и нежно целует его в губы. – Мне пора идти.

Он встает, протискивается в свои джинсы и надевает рубашку. Всё это время Дин молча наблюдает за ним, понимая, что такие, как этот мальчишка, не ходят на вторые свидания. Никто не станет тратить свою молодость на такие глупости. 

\- До встречи? – спрашивает Дин, а Кастиэль только растягивает губы в улыбке и машет на прощание рукой. 

Хоть бы обнял напоследок или по макушке потрепал, думает Винчестер, впервые чувствуя себя использованным. 

*** 

Он не знает, почему выбрал именно этот отель. Наверное, это судьба, если и есть в нашем мире что-то подобное, что распоряжается жизнями людей. Но Дин ни секунды не пожалел, что поселился здесь именно в этот вечер, согласился на услуги эскорта, и уж точно он не пожалел, что вместо грудастой азиатки к нему заглянул этот растрепанный наглец. 

В обед его ждет самолёт до Мельбурна. Город, который он с радостью бы оставил, скажи Кастиэль хоть одно слово о возможном будущем. 

Он скидывает в чемодан вещи, последний раз смотрит на скучающий по декабрьской жаре Сидней и спускается вниз на лифте, не переставая думать о парне с синими, как Тасманово море, глазами. Эту ночь он никогда не забудет.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Винчестер! – приветствует его девушка на ресепшен. 

\- Доброе утро.

\- Вы нас уже покидаете, - с грустью вздыхает она, принимая из рук электронный ключ.

\- Со всеми делами я разобрался, так что пора бы и честь знать, - слабо улыбается Дин.

\- Кстати, - она подходит к полке с письмами и потом протягивает ему желтый конверт, - вам просили передать.

\- Кто? – сводит он брови в недоумении. 

\- Какой-то мальчишка. 

Дин судорожно открывает конверт и не может поверить своим глазам. Там лежит две с половиной тысячи долларов, авиабилет и записка. 

«Пакуй чемоданы, мистер Исключение! Ты – та самая Саманта, которая летит со мной на Кубу =*»

Винчестер ликующе смеется и чувствует себя, наконец, самым счастливым человеком во всем Южном полушарии.

**Author's Note:**

> *Journey – Any Way You Want It  
> **Bon Jovi – One Wild Night  
> ***Bon Jovi – It’s My Life


End file.
